


Снег в Париже

by Morrigan_too



Series: Так не бывает [2]
Category: Chinese Actor RPF, Wang Yi Bo - Fandom, Xiao Zhan - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27475243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morrigan_too/pseuds/Morrigan_too
Summary: Экстра к "Так не бывает". Еще кое-что про Ван Ибо и парижские гастроли
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Series: Так не бывает [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007568
Kudos: 13





	Снег в Париже

Ноябрь в Париже холодный, даже французы говорят, холоднее, чем обычно. Он никуда бы не пошел, в Лувре он еще раньше был, а в магазины надоело, но все хотят в клуб.

— Иди ты проси у господина Чжу разрешения, — Николь не просит, а командует.  
— Почему я?  
— Он тебя отпустит.  
— Меня. А не всех, — он не торопится поворачиваться.  
— Может быть, ты никогда больше сюда не попадешь, — Николь копирует интонации Чжу Цзаньцзиня, Мэн Цзыи прикрывает рот ладонью, пряча смех. — Нельзя оказаться в Париже и не увидеть ничего, кроме театра!  
— Еще этой вашей башни, Елисейских полей, Монмартра и двадцати магазинов.  
— Ну как хочешь, — Николь поднимает руку постучать в дверь, но он отодвигает ее за плечо.  
— Пропусти.

Чжу Цзаньцзинь отпускает, только просит:  
— Пусть младший господин не забудет и передаст всем, что завтра в обед репетиция.  
— Угу.  
Это что, его назначили главным, что ли, чтобы все вовремя вернулись?! Ну нет, он на такое не подписывался.  
Ну, может, и присмотрит, нечего Чжу Цзаньцзиню дергаться, а то скоро совсем прозрачный станет.

Он в Гонконге никогда не ходил со всеми куда-то, тем более в клуб. Все не так и одновременно — точно так же. Зачем он вообще пошел? Раньше ходил, чтобы танцевать и с девочками знакомиться. Сейчас танцев хватает — по самое не могу, завтра вон снова с обеда и до финала.  
Девочек не надо тем более, поэтому он цедит коктейль, нюхает мяту и улыбается.  
У Сяо Чжаня мятная зубная паста, поэтому так пахнут губы, когда он у него ночует.  
Можно и потанцевать, ему же не тридцать, чтобы прийти в клуб и сидеть в углу. Он встает и вливается к «своим» на освободившееся место — Николь выхватывает телефон, зажимает ухо и уходит разговаривать от шума.

Жарко. Музыка меняется на медленную, он хотел Мэн Цзыи пригласить, но не успел — можно выйти подышать.  
Он помнит, где находится, но если закрыть глаза, если не слушать вокруг чужую речь, а только музыку, можно представить, что дома.  
Они с Сяо Чжанем никогда вместе в клубе не были, только в тот самый раз, который не хочется вспоминать. Лучше то, что было потом. Совсем потом, у него дома.

Когда плачут, понятно на любом языке, а рядом кто-то плачет. Он открывает глаза, оглядывается, замечает тонкий силуэт, знакомую тень в цветных отблесках.  
Как будто он ни разу не замечал в клубах плачущих. Чаще девчонки, конечно. Даже в голову не приходило подходить и выяснять, что случилось.

— Ты чего? Что случилось?  
Он не умеет успокаивать, а Николь закрывает лицо руками и только всхлипывает.  
В одном платье, а ноябрь тут холодный, сегодня вообще мороз. И ему с себя снять нечего, и машина, как дома, на парковке не ждет.

По-английски понимает только третий таксист, зато догадывается включить в салоне обогрев и выйти наружу.  
— Ты с ума сошла? Простудишься, лао Чжу сердечный приступ схватит. Что случилось?  
— Ничего, — Николь собирает растрепанные волосы.  
— Хочешь? — в кармане шоколадка. Тоже мятная, после коктейля есть захотелось, и еще не растаяла.  
Николь даже не вспоминает про диету, жует шоколад, облизывает губы. Он тоже отламывает себе дольку.  
Что с ней делать-то? Он никого никогда не утешал, с Сяо Чжанем на яхте — совсем другое. Это его брат успокаивал, если что-то случалось.  
Брат обнимал, пока он был мелкий, или просто гладил по плечу, по голове и объяснял, как делать, чтобы больше так не было. Или сразу обещал, что таких неприятностей больше не будет.  
Он неуверенно кладет ладонь на ее плечо.  
— Ну что случилось? Я сейчас уйду, сиди и реви, сколько хочешь.  
— Ты не поймешь, — Николь лезет в сумочку, достает бумажные салфетки, зеркальце, телефон, как это все там помещается?  
— Я что, виноват, что у тебя английский так себе?  
Николь бросает сердитый взгляд, вынимает из сумочки расческу и помаду. Красится спиной к нему, только он все равно видит в зеркальце, какие у нее темные, мокрые и несчастные глаза.

— Мне звонил старший брат.  
— У тебя старший брат есть?  
— Есть. Я много раз говорила. И сестра.  
— Старшая?  
— Да. Какая разница?  
— Никакой.  
— Мама просила извиниться, что они завтра на спектакль не придут, только на следующий. Даниэль приехал.  
— Это кто?  
— Его друг. Друг старшего брата. Они в школе очень дружили, — Николь снова шмыгает носом. — Он у нас постоянно гостил, а потом уехал учиться. В Германию.  
Она дергает расческой, волосы аж трещат, он видит в зеркале, как только что накрашенные губы сжимаются.  
— Ты его что, любишь?  
Николь роняет и расческу, и зеркальце куда-то в ноги и снова плачет, сквозь слезы кое-как объясняет, как в юности ходила за старшими и надеялась, что вырастет и станет актрисой, тогда… Как брат дразнил за «кривляния» перед зеркалом, а Даниэль говорил, что у нее получится…  
— Это когда было-то?  
— Я же говорю, ты не поймешь!  
— Ладно, ну приехал, и что ты ревешь?  
— Он с невестой приехал…

Он машинально складывает квадратиком обертку шоколадки и пытается понять, зачем ему все это надо. И почему жалко Николь, — она чужая, совсем чужая, они доиграют спектакли через несколько недель и больше, может, никогда не увидятся.  
Ему никогда ни до кого не было дела. Ну ладно Чжу Цзаньцзинь, родственник и друг брата. Или не друг. Неважно, он ничего об этом не хочет знать. Все равно свой.  
Ладно бы еще Мэн Цзыи, с которой хоть говорить на одном языке можно, только Мэн Цзыи так не ревела бы. Вот в нее бы и плакалась, в него-то зачем?

— Ну и дебил.  
— Что?!  
— Что слышишь. Ты же красивая. И играешь хорошо, иначе бы Чжу Цзаньцзинь тебя не пригласил, думаешь, у него каст маленький был? А ревешь, как… как дура.  
— А что делать? — Николь даже на «дуру» не обижается. Может, по-английски это не так обидно?  
— Ешь, — он сует ей одну из двух последних долек шоколадки. — Говоришь, они сейчас празднуют?  
— Да.  
— Тебе надо что-то, большое зеркало там, воду? Чтобы не видно было, как ты тут ревела.  
— Нет. У меня вся косметика здесь, — она кладет руку на сумочку.  
— Тогда давай, как надо, и Мэн Цзыи позвони, пусть она твое пальто заберет. Поехали.  
— Куда?  
— Туда, — он злится, терпеть не может объяснять. — Ты когда его в последний раз видела? Он твои фотки со сцены видел? Поехали, пусть смотрит и завидует. Может, поймет, а если нет, значит, правда дебил.  
— Ты серьезно? — Николь улыбается, ныряет вниз за зеркальцем. — Надо же, не разбилось! Хорошая примета.  
Пусть будет хорошая.

— Приехали?  
— Да, — Николь сжимает руки, как перед выходом на сцену.  
— Стой. Посмотри на меня. Все равно глаза красные. Улыбайся чаще, будет не так заметно. Вот так, да.  
— Кем тебя представлять?  
— Кем хочешь. Я вообще ничего говорить не буду, скажешь всем, что я по-английски плохо, а по-французски только «спасибо» и «добрый вечер», сама знаешь.

Как и зачем он в это ввязался и торчит теперь на клубной, но почти семейной вечеринке? И все на него смотрят с любопытством, пока он повторяет бесчисленное «бон суар», а Николь знакомит его со своей старшей сестрой и ее мужем, со старшим братом, их друзьями и наконец тем самым Даниэлем и его невестой.  
— Ты красивее, — говорит он на ухо, и это правда. У той девушки светлые волосы и глаза большие и голубые, но Николь все равно красивее.  
Николь стойко улыбается и о чем-то болтает со всеми сразу. Хоть бы переводила, а то он стоит, как дома на официальном приеме, глазами хлопает, благодарит, когда по-английски восхищаются мюзиклом. Непривычно, что все лица вокруг — западные, в театре всегда рядом свои, а с фанатами он близко не общался.  
Даниэль, как назло, расспрашивает про Гонконг.  
— Я плохо говорю по-английски, — он изображает самый «лондонский» акцент, который только может. — Николь у нас жила полгода, она расскажет.  
— Ну что ты, разве я смогу так хорошо объяснить, как ты, — она наклоняет к нему голову и улыбается так, что режиссер и Чжу Цзаньцзинь хором завопили бы свое «Верю!» Чтобы не ржать громко, он тоже наклоняется к ней и смеется.

Что она хоть там рассказывает? Два раза Даниэль что-то переспрашивал, один раз она ответила, в другой перевела, но он сказал, что политикой не занимается и про нее не говорит. Могла бы и сама сообразить.  
— Он тебе точно нужен? — Даниэля отозвала невеста. — Он же так себе.  
— Что ты понимаешь! — вспыхивает Николь. — А кто лучше, ты, что ли?!  
— Конечно, — кивает он. Что он, себя в зеркале не видел? — Мой старший брат красивый, а этот твой — нет.  
— Твой старший брат? — Николь осекается, едва успев набрать воздуха для гневной фразы, кивает и улыбается. — Да, он очень красивый. Скажи, он правда глава и… вот это все?  
— Правда.  
— Никак не могу поверить. А ты?  
— А я сам по себе. Какая разница?  
— Никакой, — она смеется. — Кстати, твой брат отлично умеет носить костюм.  
— Что? — может, это выражение какое-то, которое он не знает?  
— Лучше всех одеваются французы. Ну носят одежду. У вас… извини, на наш взгляд, у вас часто странно одеваются. И даже у нас не все умеют носить костюм, а у вас тем более. Твой брат умеет, почти как француз.  
— Старший брат все умеет, — улыбается он и замечает, что Даниэль идет обратно к ним. — Хватит болтать, он еще не видел, как ты танцуешь.

Они танцевали вместе только на сцене, но спустя столько репетиций он что с ней, что с Мэн Цзыи может хоть с закрытыми глазами. Под любую музыку.  
И он еще не забыл за год, как сделать, чтобы вокруг расступились и смотрели.  
В последний момент он подхватывает Николь, чтобы не упала на своих шпильках, как на таких ходить-то можно? Она смеется и держится за него, и складывает губы, как будто посылает воздушный поцелуй. И он наклоняет голову, как на сцене, когда со стороны поцеловались, а на самом деле только по воздуху мазнули.  
— Все, — шепчет он. — Говори всем, что устала и нам пора.  
— Может, еще…  
— Я тебе как парень говорю. Это как в вашей сказке, когда пробьет двенадцать часов, повозка превратится в дайкон. Или тыкву?  
— Тыкву, — она хохочет.

Николь ахает, выглядывая наружу. За какой-то час тучи просыпались снегом, все запорошили вокруг.  
Вот как это выглядит. Все белое, все искрится. Как на картинке из сказки.  
И холодно. В Гонконге никогда такого мороза не бывает.  
Николь скользит и хватается за его руку, едва сделав шаг. Пока они так пройдут сто метров до машины — насмерть замерзнут.  
— Держись, — он поднимает ее на руки и несет, легче, чем на сцене, где на ней еще костюмные тряпки. Хорошо, что надел кроссовки, а не туфли. Позади почему-то аплодируют, Николь хихикает, держится за шею.  
— Мы не перестарались? Господин Чжу не будет злиться?  
— Не будет, я объясню.

Как в сказке, он думал, так не бывает. Он фоткает, но из окна плохо видно. Зато в машине тепло.  
— Откуда ты знаешь про Золушку, карету и тыкву?  
— У меня книга сказок мира была в детстве. Брат дарил. На Рождество. Слушай, скажи, что не надо прямо в отель, пусть покатает, я на снег хочу посмотреть.  
Николь объясняет водителю, а он смотрит на снежинки, реющие в фонарном свете. Магия какая-то. Совсем другой Париж, весь белый. И рождественские гирлянды в витринах со снегом смотрятся как надо, жалко, Сяо Чжань не видит.  
Как на картинках. Он ленился сам читать, плохо еще умел, брат читал по сказке на ночь.  
— Прости, — тихо говорит Николь, пока он списывается с Мэн Цзыи. Все уже едут в отель, вроде бы никого не забыли и не потеряли.  
— За что?  
— Я раньше не очень… Не так о тебе думала.  
— Много кто, — он хмыкает.  
— А тебе все равно, что ли?  
— Наверное. Какая разница-то?  
— Вы странные, — Николь вздыхает. — Мэн Цзыи очень хорошая, но ее я тоже часто не понимаю. Я знаю, что она из Пекина, а не из Гонконга, но все равно. Мы для вас тоже странные, да?  
— Угу, — девушки вообще иногда странные, особенно западные.  
— Спасибо тебе.  
— Если судьба против меня, я все равно не сдамся, — напевает он фразу из мюзикла.  
— Все равно не сдамся, — Николь повторяет эхом, как на сцене, они заканчивают дуэтом и смеются.  
— Кошмарное у тебя произношение все-таки.  
— У тебя не лучше.  
— Bonsoir, — максимально четко выговаривает он.

Он снова несет ее из такси до дверей отеля, поздно, в холле почти никого нет, лифт ползет лениво, как будто спит. Он рассеянно напевает мелодию «не сдамся» — заело — Николь тихо подпевает, глаза у нее грустные, но не мокрые. Прислоняется к нему и кладет голову на плечо. Почему на Западе так любят обниматься?  
Он обнимает, потому что щека у нее холодная и руки очень холодные.  
— Чай горячий выпей.  
— Ты тоже.  
— Угу.  
Можно и так обнимать, оказывается. Не как он обнимал девочек, с которыми спал. Не как Сяо Чжаня, когда они встречаются, совсем не так. У Николь волнистые волосы, на сцене они пахнут лаком, сейчас какими-то горьковатыми травяными духами.  
Двери лифта открываются, какой-то запоздавший постоялец смотрит на них неодобрительно, когда они отступают друг от друга и выходят.  
— Спокойной ночи, — Николь зевает, прикрывая рот, приподнимается на цыпочки и целует в щеку.  
— Спокойной, — он кивает и идет к переходу в другое крыло, в свой номер.

Он еще фоткает белую улицу из большого окна в холле. Чжу Цзаньцзинь, наверное, спит — полночь. А в Гонконге семь утра.  
— Привет.  
— Привет. Почему не спишь?  
— Иду спать. Соскучился, — вздыхает он. Только сейчас понимает, как правда соскучился, как давно не приходил в кабинет и не сидел там, пока брат не освободится и не сядет рядом.  
— Скоро, — голос у брата спокойный и теплый. — Ты молодец. Я все смотрю.  
Он снова вздыхает и пересказывает весь вечер.  
— Почему так? Это что, у всех так? У каждого свое?  
— Это ты вырос, — смеется старший брат.  
— Как так жить?  
— Жить, — брат как-то так вздыхает, что он сразу вспоминает август.  
— Старший брат, можно, я спрошу?  
— Спрашивай.  
— Тебе там плохо, да?  
Молчание.  
— Чжу Цзаньцзиню тоже плохо, — тихо говорит он.  
— Я недостаточно понятно объяснил, что в дела тебе не стоит не ввязываться?  
Он же как лучше хочет. Почему брат все-все понимает, а тут не хочет понимать?  
— Иди спать, — тон смягчается.  
— Иду, — оказывается, они целых сорок минут говорят.

Когда он спускается, еле проснувшись, к шведскому столу, Николь и Мэн Цзыи машут ему от столика. И завтракают втроем, девчонки болтают, он берет себе двойной кофе, чтобы проснуться. Сует нос в телефон: у Сяо Чжаня уже вечер, наверняка что-то писал.  
Сяо Чжань еще утром — гонконгским утром — прислал фотку рассвета, потом тишина, два часа назад последнее: «Напиши, когда тебе можно позвонить».  
Он выбирается из-за стола, прихватывая кофе, на ходу тыкает в звонок.  
— Привет.  
— Проснулся? — голос у Сяо Чжаня то ли усталый, то ли хмурый.  
— Ага. Недавно. Соскучился…  
— Правда?  
— Ты чего?  
— Скажи мне, что это ракурс, — Сяо Чжань усмехается, но он же слышит, что ему совсем не смешно.  
— Ты о чем?  
— Ты точно не знаешь?  
Он запинается, соображает, оглядывается по сторонам.  
— Ты меня любишь? Ты мне веришь?  
— Люблю, — тихо говорит Сяо Чжань. — И верю.  
— Я понятия не имею, что там пишут, но по-любому неправда. Все не так. Я тебе расскажу, когда приеду. Или хочешь, прямо сейчас, только отойду подальше. Я по тебе так соскучился…  
— Я тебя очень жду, — отвечает Сяо Чжань.

Прощание растягивается: они все летят в разное время, из разных аэропортов. Лондон-Париж, Лондон-Пекин, Лондон-Гонконг…  
Рейс в Гонконг последний, вечерний, и они остаются в отеле дольше всех, прощаются по очереди.  
— Привет Даниэлю, если он все-таки не дурак — говорит он на ухо Николь, когда французы со всеми своими чемоданами собираются у дверей отеля.  
Николь смеется, встает на цыпочки и шепчет в ответ:  
— Жаль, что твой старший брат не актер, — и целует его в щеку.  
Европейцы странные, а девушки — особенно, но он почти привык. И хочет, чтобы у всех всё было хорошо, и у Николь тоже, хоть с Даниэлем, хоть еще с кем-нибудь.


End file.
